


The Boy Detective

by riptidejunkie



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Boy Detective, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptidejunkie/pseuds/riptidejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story (with pictures) about the beginning of the Riptide Detective Agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Detective

Nick Ryder has never been able to deny Cody Allen anything.

In fact, while Cody's laying out the detective plan, Nick's not actually listening. He's watching Cody instead.

It's not like you can blame the guy. Cody bears a lot of watching.

And that's how before Nick even realizes what he's agreed to, they're out on a case.

Some of the leads are puzzling.

[](http://riptidejunkie.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1381/11400)

There's a lot of figuring to be done. If Nick, when he's looking thoughtful, is also staring at Cody, well, that only stands to reason.

Doesn't it?

Turns out they're kinda good at it. Not exactly surprising; Cody has some wild ideas, but they usually play out.

And if they don't, Nick's right there to pick up the pieces.

Happy solving, boys!!


End file.
